Cosmic State
Cosmic State is a Viking themed player minor faction, working for Grimnir Allvadderung, Head of Hammer Arms Inc., located in Hel. Formed to defend Hel and its citizens against intruders and the upcoming Thargoid invasion they call Ragnarok. Timeline 08 JUL 3301 Cosmic State and Emperor's Grace Develop Joint Technology Company It has been formally announced that an Agreement has been reached between Hammer Arms, biggest independent arms dealer with a seat in Hel, Home of Cosmic State and Emperor's Grace. This is the first ever such agreement made by the fiercely proud and independent Cosmic State with an Imperial faction. Grimnir Allvadderung, CEO of Hammer Arms, kindly invited Admiral Brennus of Emperor's Grace to an evening of carousing and competition. It is reported that vast quantities of mead was consumed by both delegations. This was later followed by an axe throwing contest between Grimnir Allvadderung and Vaarwen Mako Brennus, where Grimnir Allvadderung was declared the winner. As an esteemed friend and ally, Admiral Brennus was presented with a golden axe by Grimnir Allvadderung in what is believed to be proof of a growing friendship between the two leaders. On the small matter of the Agreement between Cosmic State and Emperor's Grace no information is being made available at this time other than to declare that Cosmic State and Emperor's Grace agree wholeheartedly in a joint venture regarding research and development of technology and weapons. A joint military exercise of Imperial Naval units and Cosmic State forces in the Hel system was also announced. Phantagor, Cosmic StateCosmic State and Emperor's Grace Develop Joint Technology Company Local Galnet News Article - 30 JUN 3301 SKEGGOLD! SKAMOLD! SKILDIR RO KLOFNIR! SWORD TIME! AXE TIME! SHIELDS ARE CLOVEN! Adles Armada, as the face of The Federation, is attacking innocent citizens in Hel and Lie Yu Kou. Not only are they slaughtering the brave system defenders whom try to prevent criminal elements from uprising and threatening people. Adels Armada are also helping those very same criminal elements, the Camora of Hel and the Lie Yu Kou Purple Drug Empire. These criminal organisations had almost no influence in either system - but after Adles Armada went in; crime, murder, slavery and worse now flourishes. ' '''I, Grimnir Allvadderung, '''CEO of Hammer Arms, call out to all Freedom Loving and good hearted pilots in the Galaxy to bring an end to this! We need honourable Warriors, With true aim and a hearts of gold (or the desire to get a heart of gold), noble Tradesmen and lion-hearted Pathfinders. Head to Hel, lets bring the might and fury of the Galaxy down upon those criminal elements in our system! Hunt their heads, turn in their bounties!' ' If you have food, weapons and rare metals bring them, help rebuild our system and help citizens in need! ' I guarantee you, that if we get this done, I will make sure you whom have helped us in turning back the crime wave, will be compensated GENEROUSLY for your valour. May Odin guard your steps and Thor guide your weapons!Local Galnet News Article - 30 JUN 3301 Local Galnet News Article - 09 JUN 3301 League of Hel and Vikings in Space? Grimnir Allvadderung, one of the Leaders of the League of Hel Union, finally stated excitement and confusion about the latest surge of traders, explorers and warriors, pushing the influence and wealth of the League of Hel to other systems. "We were a small unionist group, doing quite well without being the most influential group in our system, when suddenly a group of independant Warriors, known as Cosmic State, joined our cause and started pushing our influence." The group, known as Cosmic State, have been titled by the local inhabitants of the system as "Space Vikings". Donar Leifson, a local miner, said the following when questioned: "I have no idea where they were coming from, but all of a sudden, there is a bunch of combat ships in the system, they call them "Dragonboats" and "woooosh" we get wealthy and new equipment and stuff. And the Mead! I have no idea how they managed it, but there is Mead everywhere! Sure, they seem to look barbaric, with their beards, drinking all the Mead and some of them even carry axes, but they tend to stick to themselves, while being honest, good guys." The League of Hel itself has seen a surge and boost in income in the last couple of weeks, that they even managed to expand to another system and, with the help of those...Vikings, were able to establish a solid power base there too. "Seriously, Vikings? Today? Isn’t that outdated? Ah well, to Hel with that, they care for us and defend us and seem to be eager to protect us against any ill-doings, quite contrary to the big guys out there.” “We have since decided to assimilate them into our local militia.” Local Galnet News Article - 09 JUL 3301 03 APR 3301 Operation Tomahawk Aims To Rid Lave Of Code Threat As the war in Lave continues between CODE and Cosmic State, reports have emerged to suggest that Cosmic State have chosen Adle's Armada as unlikely allies in what's being called Operation Tomahawk. The accusation is that CODE are charging traders and others passers-by for "travel passes" in the Lave system, which are valid only for a set period, and will provide protection against CODE attacks. These reports would seem to indicate that no visitor to Lave is safe unless a travel pass has been purchased from CODE. It is not clear at this stage what the Alliance reaction is to this policy, but it seems that as long as the funds aren't being channelled into the Lavian economy, they are unlikely to take a high view of this practice. Galnet reached out to both CODE and Cosmic State for comment, and although no word has been received from CODE, Cosmic State asserted that CMDRs Silk and Kudach were heading Operation Tomahawk, aiming to free Lave, and now potentially Leesti also, from the perceived CODE threat.Operation Tomahawk Aims to Rid Lave of CODE Threat References Category:Independent player groups